Not Alone This Christmas
by Nozomie
Summary: [Spoil TLJ !] [Reylo] De retour sur Ahch-To après la fuite de la rébellion, Rey est à nouveau seule durant une soirée d'hiver pourtant belle et chaleureuse, célébrée à travers l'univers. Heureusement, depuis longtemps, Rey n'est plus jamais vraiment seule {OS de Noël}


_**Et voilà un petit OS pour célébrer Noël à ma façon ! J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ce petit moment, qui a pris forme dans ma tête tout au long de la journée, j'espère que vous prendre autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ! Un peu de fluff en cette douce période, pour faire chaud au cœur ~**_

 _ **Petite note à part, les favoris ne prennent que deux clics ou trois, les reviews à peine plus, et ça remplit de motivation et de joie, donc j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos retours ! Ce serait un beau cadeau de Noël je vous avoue ~ –et après Noël ce le sera toujours aussi d'ailleurs- Une fic nait lorsqu'elle est écrite, mais elle ne vit qu'une fois lue, et grandie par des échanges. Donc j'espère pouvoir lire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Surtout que ce ne sera sûrement pas ma dernière fic Reylo, à bon entendeur uhuh.**_

 _ **Enfin, petit mot pour la fin je vous souhaite à tous de belles et joyeuses fêtes ! Et petit mot perso, Clem, la motivation pour écrire relire et finir cet OS en une nuit avant le 25, c'est grâce et pour toi… Joyeux Noël :3**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :3**_

* * *

 **Not Alone This Christmas**

Assise près d'une falaise, Rey regardait la neige tomber doucement sur l'île d'Ahch-To, plongeant la verdure dans un blanc féérique qui scintillait sous le clair de lune. Les vagues se succédaient avec paresse, porteuses d'un doux vent salé.

Le froid colorait d'un rouge marqué les joues de la jeune femme, pourtant elle restait là, auréolée des flocons de neiges qui s'étaient accrochés à ses cheveux, vêtue de ses habituels vêtements bien trop léger pour un tel temps. Non loin, les autochtones de la planète dansaient autour d'un feu, enjoués, rayonnants. En famille, ils s'offraient des cadeaux, chantaient des chansons particulièrement douces et agréables. Rey s'était éloignée juste suffisamment pour ne plus les entendre.

Elle avait l'habitude d'être seule en ce jour de l'année. Comme pour tous les autres jours. D'aussi loin que sa mémoire remonte, c'est-à-dire depuis le jour où elle avait été abandonnée par ses parents sur Jakku, elle avait toujours vécu ce moment uniquement avec elle-même. Il n'y avait guère eu d'autre choix.

Evidemment, la rébellion l'aurait accueillie ce soir si elle l'avait voulu. Elle le savait. Seulement, elle n'avait pas souhaité accepter cette hospitalité dans laquelle elle se sentait mal à l'aise. La solitude lui allait mieux, meilleure alliée de tous ses pires ennemis.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre ennemi ne fasse soudain irruption, sa voix grave résonnant dans son dos.

« C'est un triste soir pour être seule. »

Rey ne se retourna pas. Le bruit de la mer s'était fait plus lointain, accentuant le silence qu'elle laissa pour seule réponse. Il était là. A nouveau.

Ben.

Le Sith la contourna finalement pour lui faire face. Elle affichait un air impassible, les yeux rivés devant elle, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire ne l'avait en rien affectée. Quelque chose en elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire de partir, de lui dire qu'elle en avait assez de le voir. Qu'elle ne souhaitait pas gouverner la galaxie à ses côtés, que si c'était pour cela qu'il était venu, il pouvait repartir. Là où elle avait été incapable de se joindre aux rebelles ce soir, elle était incapable de dire à Ben de la laisser dans son isolement.

Finalement, le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur lui. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'avait pas son masque. Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas vu le porter ? Lorsqu'il l'avait retiré avant de tuer Han Solo ? Ce souvenir provoqua un douloureux pincement au cœur de Rey, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle avait la sensation qu'une éternité était passée depuis ce jour-là. Depuis son combat dans la forêt, depuis qu'elle avait bien faillit le tuer à son tour, avant que la terre ne s'ouvre sous leurs pieds pour les séparer. Depuis, elle avait appris à le connaitre, bien que cela ait été malgré elle. Leur connexion à travers la Force avait transformé _le_ _monstre_ en _Ben_. Elle lui avait montré que lui et elle n'étaient pas si différents, elle lui avait montré le côté clair qui pouvait toujours vaincre en lui. Qu'elle pouvait encore le sauver. Mais, surtout, elle lui avait montré qu'elle n'était pas la seule à connaitre solitude, isolement et abandon. Ils étaient seuls, oui. Mais maintenant, ils étaient seuls à deux.

« Je sais que tu m'as entendu. »

Rey affronta son regard sans faillir, alors même qu'il la surplombait, debout devant elle. Malgré les récents évènements, elle ne le haïssait pas. Elle était en colère, excédée par son entêtement à vouloir prendre le pouvoir, à lui dire qu'ils devraient faire cela tous les deux, sans vouloir l'écouter elle. C'était à cause de cette déception teintée d'irritation parce qu'elle lui en voulait qu'elle avait fermé la porte du vaisseau quelques semaines plus tôt, et par-là même, coupé leur lien à ce moment-là. Bien sûr, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de revenir plus tard, alors que Rey avait rejoint à nouveau Ahch-To, bien que Luke n'y soit plus, comme elle ne s'imaginait pas revenir à Jakku désormais. Elire domicile ici lui avait semblé la meilleure solution, gérant son colocataire mental lorsqu'il le fallait.

Ignorant toujours les paroles de Ben, Rey reporta son attention sur les flocons qui tombaient toujours en de délicats tourbillons.

« Est-ce qu'il neige là où tu es ? »

Il étouffa un rire sans joie.

« Je suis dans un vaisseau. »

L'information était plutôt évidente. Rey sentit la neutralité qui servait de masque au Sith, même lorsqu'il n'en portait pas physiquement. Elle hésita sur la bonne chose à dire ; il la devança.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ? »

Cette fois, elle se figea.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que je suis seule ? Tu peux voir ce qui m'entoure ? »

La peur faillit se frayer un chemin en elle. A la réponse de Ben, elle disparut aussitôt.

« Non. Je ne vois que toi. »

Si ses mots avaient un sens caché, elle ne le remarqua pas.

« Tu n'as pas le visage de quelqu'un en compagnie de qui que ce soit d'autre, ajouta-t-il. »

Un haussement d'épaules répondit finalement à la question de Ben, à laquelle elle s'esquiva à nouveau.

« Je n'avais jamais vu de neige, avant. Sauf durant mon passage sur Hoth… Durant lequel je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de profiter du paysage, disons-le. »

Le sous-entendu fit échapper un léger rire à Ben.

« Tu m'en veux toujours.

-Bien sûr. Et si tu viens encore une fois me parler de régner sur tous les peuples à l'aide de la Force ou de céder à son côté obscur… »

Il la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir une menace dont il connaissait déjà les tenants et aboutissants par cœur.

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça, pas ce soir. »

Un sentiment de chaleur aérien et doux se répandit dans la poitrine de Rey, comme si une légère plume caressait son cœur. Elle le fixa.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? »

Ben s'assit sur le sol de son vaisseau, dans ses quartiers vides et verrouillés. Sur la neige d'Ahch-To, il faisait face à Rey.

« Dans certaines galaxies, sur certaines planètes, éluda-t-il, ils célèbrent ce jour. Sous la neige lorsqu'il y en a, avec des cadeaux et des discussions jusque tard le soir.

-Il n'y a jamais de neige sur Jakku. Et nous n'offrons pas de cadeaux.

-Pas plus que je n'en offre à Hux. »

Cette fois, ce fut Rey qui laissa échapper un rire, le regard teinté d'amusement. Avec subtilité, une flamme commençait à briller dans son regard auparavant éteint.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de fêter cette soirée sur Jakku, car elle n'était qu'une nuit de plus dans les coutumes locales. En journée, le soleil assommait ses habitants qui ne songeaient à cette soirée, pourtant spéciale ailleurs, que comme un doux confort avant la prochaine journée. Cependant, elle avait toujours connu cette période spéciale et ce qu'elle pouvait être ailleurs. Elle en connaissait les mœurs et la joie que cela procurait aux autres grâce aux étrangers présents sur la planète et aux quelques personnes qui, malgré tout, profitaient au moins d'un certain vivre ensemble. La solitude avait toujours été encore pire à supporter ce soir-là.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, elle n'était pas seule. Comme elle ne l'était plus depuis que la Force l'avait reliée avec Ben, aussi exaspérant que cela fût-ce.

« Pourquoi es-tu seule ? »

La question qu'il répéta aurait pu tirer un soupire agacé ou fatigué à la jeune femme, ou encore la faire se lever pour tourner les talons. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère, à moins qu'il ne s'agît de la paix et l'harmonie qui semblait se tisser entre eux en cet instant. Son aveu ne fut qu'un murmure.

« Parce que je l'ai toujours été. »

Lorsqu'elle réalisa pleinement ce qu'elle avait dit, Rey se félicita d'être dans le froid depuis si longtemps si ses joues n'avaient pas déjà été rougies par la température, le sang qui monta à ses joues n'aurait pu passer inaperçu. Ses yeux retournèrent brièvement sur le visage de Ben, qu'ils avaient quitté pour se plonger dans le vide, avant de retourner fixer la mer, cette fois-ci par gêne. A aucun moment elle ne s'était confiée ainsi à lui. Il savait maintenant des choses, c'était certain, il avait appris même des vérités qu'elle aurait sans doute préféré garder secrètes. Cette fois, pourtant, sa confession sonnait plus intime que jamais.

Ben se rapprocha, suffisamment pour poser sa main sur celle de Rey, qui frissonna. Il n'avait pas ses gants. Cette fois, il n'y eut aucune vision d'avenir, aucune révélation sur ce qui pouvait bien les attendre. Simplement la délicatesse du toucher, la chaleur de tendresse. Le regard de l'apprentie Jedi –ou quoi qu'elle fût– se posa sur ces doigts refermés autour des siens. Elle ne les releva pas quand elle voulut poser à son tour une question qui se mua finalement en affirmation.

« Toi aussi tu es seul. »

Il hocha la tête. Le bruit étouffé de la mer était le seul bruit très lointain qui occupait le silence, avec leur respiration. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, à moins que ce ne fût des minutes la notion même de temps semblait s'être évanouie.

Puis il parla.

« Je ne peux pas t'offrir quoi que ce soit, pas sans te revoir, et je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera lorsque ce temps sera venu. »

L'idée tordit le cœur de Rey. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reste si obstinément sur la voie de l'obscurité ? Sans cela, tout serait tellement plus simple. Moins déchirant. Elle ne dit rien. Ben se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes se touchent.

« Mais, ce soir, je suis là. »

Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il avait, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres épousent celle de Rey.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis les yeux de celle-ci se fermèrent, et soudain, plus rien n'exista autour d'elle que ce baiser. Seule restait la sensation de Ben contre elle, sa main qui se glissa dans son dos, l'autre posée entre sa joue et son cou. Ses propres bras entourèrent la nuque du Sith lorsqu'il la rapprocha de lui d'un mouvement. Les flocons s'effacèrent, le bruit de la mer disparut, le sol lui-même sembla se dérober. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Enlacés

Ensemble.

Sans même qu'ils n'en aient eu conscience jusqu'à cet instant précis, ils avaient tous les deux envie, besoin de cela. De cette chaleur, de cette tendresse, de cet élan.

De cette absence de solitude que seul l'autre savait offrir.

* * *

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture ! N'oubliez pas, les reviews, c'est la plus belle chose que vous puissiez offrir :3**_


End file.
